The Scarlet Sister
by Justicecats
Summary: The Young Justice team finds a girl with an amazing power. But she is in danger. Can the team save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Robin was patrolling the area around The Joker's warehouse when he heard a whimper. 'Guys, I think I've got something,' he said telepathically. 'What did you find Robin?' Aqualad asked. 'I don't know yet but I hear whimpering,' Robin finished as he turned the corner. Robin looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything. The whimpering started again and Robin followed the sound.

He reached the place where the sound was loudest, a pile of boxes stacked on top of one another in a circle. He started pushing the boxes apart to see a small kitten lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. 'Umm… Guys I think Joker's picking on animals now.' 'What do you mean?!' Superboy answered first, properly worried about Wolf. 'Yea, I might need some backup. You know, just in case.' 'We're on our way' Aqualad replied. 'I bet I will get there first!' KF said. 'Of course _you_ would be making a bet right now,' Robin said unsurprised. 'Kid, this is not a time for races,' 'Right'.

After a few minutes, the team was at Robin's coordinates. "Okay Robin, show us where you found this 'animal'" Aqualad told him, no longer needing the telepathic link. "Right, it's this way." Robin led the team around the corner to where we found the kitten.

Superboy could now hear some whimpering and he shivered. 'What if this will happen to Wolf?' he asked himself. M'gann released the link when they met up, so no one else heard his question. Robin came to a pile of boxes and pointed to a spot that he had pushed open. The team looked through the opening and seen a kitten lying in the center of the circle of boxes. "The boxes must be there to prevent the cat from getting out." Robin whispered. Artemis crept towards the cat and seen that there was a large cut on its chest. M'gann came over and touched the cuts to heal them, but the kitten just winced. "Should we bring it back to the cave?" Artemis asked. Aqualad just looked at her with a blank stare. "We can't just leave it her to die!" "First, we should find out why Joker would beat up such a helpless cat." Robin concluded. The team thought for a minute or two staring at the cat when it suddenly yowled in pain. All three girls rushed over to it and tried to calm it down while Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash watched helplessly. The cat started to change shape and turned into a thirteen year old girl with long auburn hair.

 **Cliffhanger! And on the first chapter, I am evil. Anyway please take note that this is my first story and it is probably very bad. I feel like I got Aqualad and Artemis' parts down but Superboy's… not even close. So I will try to post a new chapter every week. Reviews would be very helpful.**

 **-Justicecats**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have disabled anonymous reviews because I was getting long reviews that have nothing to do with my story. Thank you silverwolf and NoLionsInTokyo for the reviews.

Disclaimer: (I forgot this last time) I don't own Young Justice. If I did, season 3 would already be on air.

silverwolf, no, she is not Wally's sister, but the title will be explained in one of the chapters.

The girl was put in an infirmary to heal while the team sat in the living room in confusion. "What. Just. Happened?" M'gann asked. "I think we found out why Joker was picking on the cat." "Well obviously, Rob. But, the real question is, why would Joker beat up a shape shifter?" KF asked. "I would not consider her a shape shifter." Aqualad told KF. "Why not?" "Because it seems like she can only turn into a cat and shape shifters can turn into anything they please. She has been changing in her sleep and it has just been a cat." "Good point" KF said looking distraught. "Hey KF, get traught." Robin said with a small smirk. "Artemis, Zatanna, and I are going to check on our guest." M'gann said. "Maybe we should all go," Aqualad said, "but first we should get out of our costumes just in case she wakes up. We do not want to frighten her." Soon, everyone was in their civvies.

The team walked into the infirmary and made sure everything is okay with the girl. "Everything seems all right." Artemis informed them. Then they heard a moan. They turned to the girl and seen that she was waking up. "Huh?" she said and she rubbed her forehead when she remembered what happened. Her blue eyes grew wide when she seen six kids at the door and one next to her.

OC POV:

"Please… d-don't hurt me." I mumbled. "It's okay, we won't hurt you. We're the good guys." A girl with black hair, light purple tank-top and light khakis told me. I relaxed a little bit when she said that. "Who are you?" An ebony haired boy with a green shirt and a dark brown jacket who looked around my age asked leaning on the door frame with dark sunglasses covering his eyes. "I'm Sc-Scarlett." "Hi Scarlett, I'm Wally. That's Conner, Kalder, Di-Robin, Zatanna, M'gann, and Artemis." The red-head named Wally said pointing to each person as he said their names. "Wow nice one, Flash Boy," Artemis said, "you just told our secret IDs to a person you don't even know yet." "Hey! We are in our civvies so we have to introduce us as our civilian IDs. Plus, I didn't say everyone's IDs, like for example, Robin." He said back. "You are the only one here that knows my ID and you know what will happen if you tell." Robin replied ruining Wally's moment.

A/N: So yay, I got another chapter up! I feel like this chapter is longer because it took me longer to write up. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review.


	3. Author's Note: Please read

A/N: Hey guys. I know I'm am super late with the new chapter, but I was in Michigan for 2 weeks then flew home just to go camping for another week. Plus, I have no idea how to continue the story. I barely know how to write this author's note. I think, for the time being I'm going to write another story and see if i can come up with any ideas for this one. Thank you for all of your reviews and if you have any ideas for the story please tell me.

-Justicecats


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Regular POV:

"So, how did you get your powers?" Artemis asked Scarlett a few weeks after being brought to the cave. The whole team was sitting in the same room, so, when Artemis asked the question their interest sparked and they leaned closer.

"Um… well you see. My parents were scientists who specialized in DNA splicing. One day, The Joker came to their lab and told them that he knew a way to perfect their DNA transfer idea, but he would need a test subject, the procedure wouldn't do any harm if done incorrectly, so they let me do it. So my parents made a deal with him, he can help with the gene-splicing but he couldn't touch me after they were done. After trying for like a thousand times, they finally got it right, my parent's job was done, but Joker refused to do his part."

"Why?" Miss Martian asked.

"He wanted my parents to make more supers that would work for him and only him. But when my parents refused, he… killed them." She gained sympathetic glances from the team, even Superboy (A/N: Which I'm assuming is very rare), but the glare that was the strongest was Robin's, she didn't know why but it was.

"So, after that he took me to his warehouse, so, yea." Scarlett said finishing her story. Everyone was staring at her with disbelief. Scarlett shrunk and turned into her cat form. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Do you guys think I would make up something like this?"

"What?! Of course not babe." Wally told her and stared petting the small kitten.

"Don't call me that." Scarlett hissed and turned back into a human.

"I've never seen another shape shifter on Earth, just my Uncle J'onn (?) and I."

"Me either except I've never seen one ever before."

"So why is the Joker after you?" Robin asked.

"Well, actually. He wanted my DNA; he wanted to see if you could transfer it to other people, but it didn't work." She said.

"And when it didn't work, he just decided to keep you, instead of killing you, to work for him. Robin realized.

"Well don't you just know everything Boy Blunder!" The team heard a new voice call with laughter.

"Joker."

"Right again little bird. Now, if you don't mind, I will be leaving with my prize." Joker cackled and shot off a gun that wrapped Scarlett in a net.

"Ahh! Guys help!" She yelled as Joker hurled her away.

Joker's warehouse:

"All right, lets try this again. You need to become a cat for Uncle J."

"Why would I do that?" scarlett asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I see you've learned a thing or two from the bird brat. Well because you have to be a cat for this to work."

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews and your support. Thanks to LJDavis88 for Scarlett's back story idea. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **-Justicecats**


End file.
